


After the meeting

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Businessmen, Drabble, John Crocker - Freeform, M/M, Wordcount: 100, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Crocker's lips are just like wine.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 3





	After the meeting

Just like a single taste of wine.

Dave breaths in the lips of John, the heir to the Crocker family business.

Dave just takes a moment to savor the moment before he pulls away and starts up the argument again. Dave's family needs those investors damn it! But he could part with maybe a few thousands of dollars if Crocker would simply allow him to take him to dinner another night. John rolls his eyes and tries to choke back a smile. 

"You've got yourself a deal."


End file.
